spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a telepathiic mutant and one of the original members of the X-Men. She is in love with Cyclops which oftens puts her in a love triangle with Cyclops and Wolverine. At one point Jean was the host to the Phoenix Force and protected the M'Kraan Crystal. She was eventually corrupted by the Phoenix Force and became the Dark Phoenix but was later separated from the Phoenix. History Early life Later life Captured by the Morlocks Meeting Mister Sinister Return of Mister Sinister The Phoenix Force Dark Phoenix Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating into something that wasn't human he went to the Xavier Mansion to ask Professor X to cure him. However, when Spider-Man arrived at the mansion he was confronted by Jean and the X-Men who were wondering why he had come to the mansion. Spider-Man was able to escape the X-Men but accidentally ran into the Danger Room and was confronted by holographic images of Sentinels. As the X-Men fought off the Sentinels, Cyclops ordered Jean to go to the control room and shut down the Danger Room which she did. Jean was later present when Spider-Man told Xavier of his mutation. However, Xavier told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Spider-Man became angered by this and left the mansion. After Beast was captured by some of Herbert Landon's men Wolverine looked for him but was unable to find Beast. Jean then asked why Wolverine was so worried about Beast and he answered that lately Beast was acting strange. Jean then told Wolverine that everyone has their own private pain and that he of all people should understand that. Jean was present when the X-Men first arrived to help Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Beast fight a mutated Herbert Landon but left the fight for unknown reasons. Marriage Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Age of Apocalypse Powers As Jean Grey Jean Grey has the power to read other people's minds. Jean Grey is also telekinetic. With her telekinesis Jean can levitate objects, people, and herself. With her telepathic powers Jean can also create a force field made out of psychic energy. As Phoenix When Jean was combined with the Phoenix Force it greatly enhanced her own mutant powers. The Phoenix Force would manifest itself as a flame in the shape of a bird. This gave Jean the power of flight which includes traveling through deep space. The flames from the Phoenix Force could also be used as a weapon. In the comics Jean's mutant powers of telepathy and telekinesis first manifest when her best friend, Annie Richardson, is hit by a car and killed. Jean mentally links with her friend and nearly dies as well. The event leaves her comatose, and she is brought back to consciousness when her parents seek the help of the powerful mutant telepath, Charles Xavier. Xavier blocks her telepathy until she is old enough to be able to control it, leaving her with access only to her telekinetic powers. Xavier later recruits her as a teenager to be part of his X-Men team as "Marvel Girl." Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters